1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and system for delivering data to a requesting device, based on the location and capabilities of the device.
2. Background
Location-based services can comprise services that can act according to a location of a user and can include, for example, the delivery of information, routing of calls, or billing of subscribers. The services might fall under different categories, such as, for example, emergency (“E911”); crisis (for example, roadside assistance, nearest hospital, service station, etc.); hazards or advisories (for example, road conditions such as traffic, construction, earthquake, mudslide, etc.; weather alerts; environmental alerts such as smog alerts; etc.); convenience (for example, nearest hotel, restaurant reservations, entertainment); informational (for example, local sports or news); games; and promotional (for example, sales, coupons, advertisements, etc.). Various service or content providers, such as weather services, concierge services, or telecommunications service providers (“carriers”), for example, might provide location-based information or content (hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as “data,” “information,” or “content”).
Users, in turn, can request and receive the location-based information or content on various devices, or client stations (such as cellular telephones, pagers, or appropriately equipped portable computers, for instance). Client stations that receive location-based information or content might have different capabilities, however. For instance, some client stations might only be able to receive data or files less than a given size, some client stations might not have color display screens, and some client stations might only have a limited amount of memory (such as random access memory (“RAM”), for instance).
Thus, there is a need to provide context-based services, which can comprise services that can act according to both the location and capabilities of a particular client station.